This invention broadly relates to a new latch mechanism. More particularly the invention relates to a novel and improved latch mechanism which possesses advantages in safety, economics of production, and excellent operational features.
Over the last several years, in the art of glove box latching mechanisms, there has been a need for a technically advanced latching mechanism which possesses good safety characteristics, and which would also be economical to produce and possess excellent operative features. Previous latch mechanisms of this general type have been unsatisfactory in that the prior mechanisms were expensive to produce, and also they did not function properly to assist in preventing distortions from occurring when the glove box door was placed in its closed position relative to a housing surface which received the door. Such distortions would occur through flexing and/or movement of the curved housing surface relative to the door. While attempts have been made in the past to solve such problems, previous latching mechanisms were either too costly, did not operate satisfactorily, and/or were ineffective in assisting the mating surfaces to be properly aligned.
The state of the art is indicated by the following cited references, U.S. Pat. Nos. Pelcin No. 2,600,483; Colonna No. 2,642,300; Balogh No. 2,871,048; Doerrfeld No. 3,782,141, Hieronymi et al. No. 4,420,954; and Sato et al. No. 4,480,404.
Accordingly a primary object of the invention is to provide a new latch mechanism which is economical to produce and which possesses improved safety and operational features.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel glove box latch mechanism possessing a centrally located actuator member, which depresses to lock or unlock the mechanism, and which also includes a wide locking feature to provide advantages in both safety and operational usage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new glove box latch mechanism which functions to assist in preventing distortions between the glove box door and a housing surface which receives the door when the latch mechanism is in a closed locked position.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.